Heart
by MiMeNyan
Summary: Debaran rasa yang menyeruak, desiran panas yang melanda tak cukup berkata bahwa aku sangat menyukaimu. Apa kau pernah menyadari itu? Warn: Puisi singkat bin abal.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Heart by Yukimura Hana**

.

.

.

_Apa kau tahu arti getaran ini?_

_Getaran yang bagaikan semilir angin yang menggesek dedaunan_

_Menggelitik, memang_

_Namun memberikan sensasi tersendiri kala merasakannya_

_Apa kau tau bagaimana getaran ini menjalar?_

_Getaran menjalar bagaikan arus listrik yang tak henti-hentinya menyengat_

_Memberikan rasa berbeda, tapi ..._

_berbahaya,_

_berbahaya jika sudah terlalu terperosok dan takut untuk kembali menyembulkan cahaya._

_Ya, berbahaya._

_Kadang aku berpikir,_

_apa keuntungan merasakan sensasi ini?_

_Akan kaya?_

_Jawabannya, tidak._

_Akan bahagia?_

_Sepertinya ..._

_atau mungkin, akan sengsara?_

_Ya, benar._

_Sengsara kala rasa ini tak dapat tersampaikan_

_Dan takkan terbalaskan_

_Rasa yang aneh, menurutku_

_Desiran hawa panas yang menjalar ke sekujur tubuh_

_Selalu terasa kala melihat wajahmu_

_Degup jantung yang tak henti-hentinya mengusik batinku_

_Bisikkan-bisikkan menggelitik yang menggores telinga_

_Itu selalu ada,_

_selalu ada disaat kau mengembangkan senyummu_

_Aku mengikuti langkahmu,_

_mengikuti setiap jejakmu_

_Dalam diam, tanpa berkata maupun menunjukkan bahwa aku memiliki rasa yang berbeda padamu_

_Mungkin suka, atau ..._

_cinta?_

_Tidak tau, tapi aku tidak keberatan_

_._

_._

_Siang itu, kala hari kelulusan tiba,_

_Kau berpapasan denganku_

_Mengeluarkan sebuah senyum lebar dan menyebut namaku_

_Desiran panas itu menjalar lagi,_

_andai aku memiliki keberanian seperti itu_

_Menyebut namamu,_

_mengulas senyum lalu bertautan tangan_

_Kita berjalan melewati hari terakhir sekolah menengah atas_

_Menguntai sebuah kata yang bermakna_

_Dan desiran panas itu kembali memenuhi tubuhku_

_Tapi seketika rasa itu berubah menjadi degup yang berdetak tak menentu,_

_sesak._

_Apa maksud senyummu itu?_

_Apakah itu sebuah tanda kau menyadari keberadaanku?_

_atau ..._

_ini salam perpisahanmu?_

_Liquid bening layaknya embun pagi itu mengalir_

_Deras bahkan sebelum jemari lemah menyekanya_

_Aku menangis,_

_menangisimu untuk yang pertama kalinya_

_Tidak, tidak_

_Mungkin, aku harus tegar_

_Tegar untuk melepasmu dan membiarkan rasa ini menguap di udara_

_Membiarkan seluruh rasa yang terpendam di dalam batinku hanya menjadi angan-angan yang sia_

_Inilah akhir rasaku, mungkin_

_Inilah saatnya aku melepasmu, mungkin_

_Kau memeluk mereka,_

_memeluk kedua sahabatmu dan berucap sesuatu_

_Menepuk bahu mereka dan mengulas senyum getir,_

_bukan senyum seperti biasanya_

_Tak berani, aku tak mendengar apa itu_

_Tapi dari raut wajahmu, kau seakan ..._

_pergi,_

_akan pergi ke suatu tempat dan takkan pernah kembali_

_Tegar, mungkin disinilah ketegaranku harus bertahan_

_Hatiku sakit, namun tak berkata_

_Rasaku hancur, namun bisu_

_Tak terdengar, tak bersuara_

_Tapi, hatiku tak dapat berbohong,_

_Aku mencintainya_

_Kau melangkah menjauhi gerbang,_

_melangkah jauh meninggalkan diriku yang masih berdiri di tengah keramaian_

_Tegar, hatiku terus berkata_

_Aku mencintainya_

_Tarikan nafas sebelum memulai,_

_Hembusan setelah kalimat itu sukses meluncur_

_Aku menyatakannya,_

**"Naruto-kun, daisuki*!"**

_Langkahmu terhenti,_

_begitu pula aktifitas yang terjadi di sekeliling_

_Aku masih terdiam, menunggu jawabanmu_

_Aku tak meminta lebih._

_Asal kau sudah tau rasa ini,_

_itu sudah cukup_

_Asal kau tau bahwa aku ada_

_itu sudah cukup._

_Belum sempat kelopak ini berkedip,_

_sebuah tangan melingkariku_

_Aroma maskulin yang menyeruak,_

_memberikan sensasi baru untukku_

_Jantungku berdebar, _

_wajahku panas_

_Apa seperti ini rasanya didekap oleh seseorang yang spesial?_

_**"**_**Hinata-chan, daisuki mo.**_**"**_

_Sebuah kalimat yang berderu dari bibirmu_

_Tiga kata yang terujar dari lidahmu,_

_membuatku melayang_

_Bisa katakan sekali lagi?_

**"N-Naruto-kun?"**

**"Aku juga menyukaimu, Hinata-chan!"**

_Liquid bening ini kembali mengalir,_

_lalu menyipit seiring melihat wajahmu yang ambigu_

_Bukan, ini bukan air mata kesedihan_

_Ini adalah kebahagiaan yang memiliki banyak makna_

_Perasaanku terbalas!_

_Ya, dibalas._

_Namamu berderu di bibirku,_

_sebuah senyum terlukis di bibirku_

_Aku tersenyum_

_Tersenyum karena tangan kita bertautan satu sama lain_

_Bertautan dalam arti berbeda, seperti rasa yang menjalar di hati._

_Semoga, rasa ini akan terus tersimpan dalam hati_

_Selamanya ..._

_._

_._

_._

終わり / END

_*Daisuki: Aku suka kamu_

**A/N: End dengan gajenya. Ahaydeu, aku enggak bisa bikin puisi dan dipaksa *lirik guru* bikin puisi. Feelnya kurang, aku tau kok =_= abis, aku enggak puitis sih:'3 ada yang bisa kasih saran? /kode**

**Sign,**

**Minyan a.k.a Yukimura Hana**


End file.
